


All I Want Is The Taste That Your Lips Allow

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ander, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Top!Omar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Part of Ander knew that Omar would come. He knew… he knew that if the roles were reversed, even with all the restrictions and obligations that Ander really can’t imagine having to deal with, he knows he would do absolutely anything to see Omar.Maybe that’s why Ander waited outside, hosing himself off after working out, because he knew Omar would come and he wanted… he wanted to look irresistible.Or an interpretation of what happened with Omar showed up at Ander's house.





	All I Want Is The Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Author's Note:**

> helllllo dear readers!
> 
> This is not completely edited, so sorry for any errors!
> 
> Also, maybe slightly canon-divergent, because it's not entirely clear (?) who tops in the show, at least from my perspective, so anyways, just something to keep in mind!
> 
> Enjoy!

Part of Ander knew that Omar would come. He knew… he knew that if the roles were reversed, even with all the restrictions and obligations that Ander really can’t imagine having to deal with, he knows he would do absolutely anything to see Omar. 

Maybe that’s why Ander waited outside, hosing himself off after working out, because he knew Omar would come and he wanted… he wanted to look irresistible. 

Ander couldn’t let himself even fathom what would happen if Omar ignored him, if Omar decided it wasn’t worth the risk of coming to see him. Ander just focused on the one thought, getting to see his boy again. Anything after that… he couldn’t go there either. All he wanted was to see Omar. 

And then he shows up. 

Ander puts down the hose, not even sure if he turned it off, and tries to remain calm, cool, collected. 

“You came,” Ander says after Omar’s greeting. “Want to go inside?”

“Okay,” Omar says and Ander leads the way into the house, grabbing his towel off the patio chair as he goes. 

“Sure your parents aren’t here?” Omar asks as they enter the house.

Ander doesn’t answer, just finishes rubbing the towel over his head and turns, reeling Omar in and kissing him, as if that’s the only response that matters. Omar lifts his arms almost immediately, both of them on the same page as Ander snags his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs Omar’s sweater over his head, carelessly dropping it to the floor. 

They’re back to kissing in seconds, starved for the touch and unable to get enough.

“Okay, I can see they’re not,” Omar says through a smirk. 

Ander wants to put him in his place in a way, so he manhandles him so Omar’s standing in front of him, back pressed to his front. Without hesitation, Ander slides his hand down Omar’s body and firmly grips his crotch as his way of answering Omar’s previous question and to let him know exactly what he wants. 

“So, now what? Should we fuck?” Omar asks, going as blunt as possible as he turns around when Ander’s grip loosens enough for him to break free. 

Ander wraps his arms around Omar’s shoulders, Omar’s hand gentle on his chest. “Or we could talk.”

Ander doesn’t really mean it, but he likes this playful banter between them. He also feels like he should offer the out, one last chance to see if they’re not ready yet, even though they both feel like they’re backed against the wall, not really knowing what’s going to happen to them, thinking they might only have this one last chance to be together. 

“While we fuck,” Omar says, smile playing at his lips as they sway a little, too caught up in each other. 

Ander grins back and kisses Omar, caught between wanting to make it last and his powerful need to take Omar to bed right this instant. It’s like Omar knows, with the way he places a firm hand on Ander’s jaw, guiding the kiss and keeping it slow and steady. 

Omar’s touch calms Ander’s spinning mind and tames the burning in his chest. Ander can’t fight the grin on his lips as he pulls back so he can take Omar by the hand and lead him up to his room. 

They fall to the bed instantly, hands unable to stay off each other. Even though they’ve made out many times at this point, this is the first time that there is a clear direction to all of it, a set end game. This is unfamiliar territory for Ander, but he feels safe and confident in where this is going with Omar soft beneath him.

And, God, Ander is just so _eager._ He throws himself at Omar every time without hesitation or care that he doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing. He just knows that he _wants._ He wants Omar in every way possible and as scary as that is, it’s also really fucking exhilarating. 

Ander sits up for a moment, partly to catch his breath, partly to admire the boy underneath him. Ander is incredibly fit, being an athlete has its perks, whereas Omar is a little softer around the edges. Ander absolutely loves it, loves that Omar has a little bit more to him that Ander can hold on to and shower with kisses. 

So he does just that. 

He starts with Omar’s chest, first quickly removing the offensive fabric blocking his access and then runs his fingers over the patches of hair and trace after his fingers with his lips. Omar grips onto his shoulders and makes these incredible broken noises from the back of his throat. Ander thinks it’s his new favorite sound. 

If Ander could, he would spend the entire afternoon just sucking marks into Omar’s tanned skin, but he knows that they probably don’t have an infinite amount of time. Instead, Ander settles for sucking two marks into Omar’s collar bone and leaving one promising bite mark close to his nipple. 

Omar threads his fingers through Ander’s dripping curls and holds him tight, like he doesn’t want him to go anywhere either. Ander loves it, loves that Omar is just as in this, just as _into this,_ as he is. 

It makes Ander brave, brave enough to place his kisses lower, dragging his lips down Omar’s ribs and lick past his belly button, the thick line of hair guiding him exactly where he wants to go. 

Even though they’d already made it quite clear what they both wanted to happen, Ander still pauses and looks up to Omar when he slides down between his legs and dips his fingers into the waistband of his jeans.

“You’re really stopping right now?” Omar asks, voice deep.

“Just want to make sure you haven’t changed your mind,” Ander says with a shrug. 

“About wanting to fuck you? Never,” Omar says. 

“Let’s get on with it then,” Ander teases, not giving any further warning before he’s undoing Omar’s ants in record time and tearing them from his legs.

Since the first time Ander got to see Omar’s cock, the night of that fancy party the Marquise had, Ander’s been dreaming of it. They haven’t had a lot of extended periods of alone time, nothing like today, where doing more than stealing a few feverish kisses would be possible. 

Ander wants to savor every second of this.

Omar’s thick, nestled in a coarse patch of dark hair and the sight of it immediately makes Ander salivate. Ander doesn’t waste any more time before he’s nuzzling into Omar’s groin, licking up the side of Omar’s cock and humming at the taste. 

Omar lifts up onto his elbows, probably so he can see Ander better and purr soft encouragements as Ander closes his mouth around the tip. Ander had always wanted to do this, wondered what it would be like to suck someone’s cock, feel the warm weight of it on his tongue and the taste of it exploding on his taste buds. 

And this only being his second blowjob experience ever, Ander still thinks it’s the best thing. 

(Okay, maybe second to Omar getting on his own knees for him, but still.)

“Just like that, yeah,” Omar encourages as Ander sucks him down and hollows out his cheeks. 

Ander preens and doubles his efforts, forcing more down his throat until he feels his gag reflex kicking in and he has to pull off. Omar pets over Ander’s cheek as his eyes water and he swallows a few times, trying to steady himself again.

“Can I?” Omar asks, sitting up and reaching for Ander’s waist, pulling him down onto the bed. 

Ander assumes Omar wants to suck him off, but when Omar pulls off his pants, he lifts Ander’s legs up, exposing his ass instead. 

“This okay?” Omar asks and Ander replaces Omar’s hands on the backs of his thighs with his own as he nods. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Ander says, taking a few deep breaths as he mentally prepares for what’s to come.

“I want to eat you out,” Omar says, as if he hadn’t made that clear already. 

“Y-yeah,” Ander says, butterflies reeking havoc in his chest. 

“Stop me though if you’re going to come. Want to wait for that until I’m inside you,” Omar says and then settles onto his belly on the mattress.

“Fuck, if you keep talking like that, there’s no chance I’m _not_ coming any second,” Ander groans.

Omar presses a smiling kiss to the meaty part of Ander’s leg, where his thigh meets his ass and then he’s going for it. 

The first swipe of his tongue is sure and steady, a flat lick over Ander’s hole. Omar switches between quick licks and slow laves of his tongue, calming Ander’s nerves, but working him up in a completely different way. 

By the time Omar is working his tongue into Ander’s hole, Ander’s cock is hard and leaking against his stomach and he knows he’s not going to be able to last. Omar begins to press a finger in with his tongue, slowly working Ander open.

“Omar,” Ander moans, dropping one of his legs to the side so he can reach for Omar’s hand instead. “I can’t hold on.”

Omar pulls back, lifting up enough so he can look at Ander. Ander must look a complete wreck, skin flushed and pupils blown. Omar smiles and then dives back in, doubling his efforts. 

_“Fuck, baby,_ can’t…” Ander moans.

“Then come,” Omar says, only pulling back for a second to speak before he’s pressing in with a second finger. “It’s okay. I’m fully confident I can get you hard again.”

And just like that, Ander’s coming with an incredibly powerful orgasm that has him quivering and cursing. Omar doesn’t let up, not even for a second, and by the time Ander comes back around, Omar has three fingers buried deep in his ass, curled and prodding.

“Omar, fuck, need you in me. Now,” Ander moans as he tries to squirm away from Omar’s hold on his hips.

“Are you sure?” Omar says, punctuating his words by stretching his fingers and then pressing them into Ander’s prostate, making him moan and arch off the bed. 

“Fuck yes,” Ander says, looking at Omar as he lifts up, trying to convey the idea that he’ll kill Omar if he doesn’t get inside him in the next five seconds _(or that Ander will die if he doesn’t)._

“Okay, okay,” Omar says. “Do you have…”

Ander nods with his head to the bedside table and Omar scrambles up to open the drawer. It takes him a moment to find what he’s looking for, but he eventually pulls out some lube and condoms. 

Ander tries not to blush when Omar waves the almost empty bottle at him, yet the condom box is completely unopened. Omar chuckles and opens the box, pulling out a foil packet and making quick work of getting the condom on. 

God, Ander wants to tattoo this sight on the backs of his eyelids and live in his warm anticipation forever. 

But then Omar is lifting Ander’s legs again and pressing inside and Ander has found a new favorite thing. 

God, he’s not going to last long at all.

Omar settles against Ander, Ander wrapping his legs around Omar’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss as Omar starts to shifts inside him. It’s completely all consuming, the feeling of having Omar inside him, working to get them both off. Ander absolutely loves it. 

Ander feels himself start to fall apart as Omar starts to drive into his prostate, and he pulls back as Omar starts to suck on his neck, but by the glimpse Ander catches of his face, he’s just as gone as Ander is. 

“Omar, baby,” Ander moans, voice needy. “I’m so close.”

“Me, too,” Omar says into Ander’s ear, breath warm against his skin. “Come for me, baby. I’ve got you.”

And that’s all the permission Ander needs to let go. Ander’s second orgasm is even more powerful than the first, coupled with Omar holding him and shaking apart above him. They kiss through it, hands roaming and gripping onto each other as give into their orgasms. 

Ander rolls over on top of Omar, wanting to ride out this high longer, unable to stop touching him and kissing him. Their bodies grind together, and if he hadn’t just come twice already, Ander would definitely think about getting himself going again.

Their kisses slow eventually, and then they’re laying in the afterglow, just enjoying being in this moment together. 

Afterwards, Ander watches Omar get dressed from his bed, admiring the slow way he does it. Once Omar is dressed, Ander gets up, only able to bare slipping on a pair of briefs, wanting to still be able to feel Omar’s touch and and the smell of sex lingering on his skin. 

Omar steps out onto the back porch and Ander follows him, Omar holding out his hand to him when he gets outside. 

“You are so lucky. I never have the house to myself,” Omar says, pulling Ander against him.

“I have it to myself every day until ten,” Ander answers, already aching to be closer to Omar again.

They kiss, Ander pressing himself up against Omar as he leans against the railing. It doesn’t last long, their time together already up. Omar breaks away, clearly the stronger one as he slips away. 

“See you,” Omar calls as he disappears into the yard.

“Bye,” Ander says back, forcing himself to wave and not feel completely at a loss as he watches Omar disappear down the street. 

It’s in that moment that Ander decides he is going to do whatever it takes to keep Omar in his life. Absolutely anything.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comments or if you would like to see anything more from these two sweet babies


End file.
